


Emperor Hux

by GallifreyanOmnishambles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Evil Hux, I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry, Iredeemable Hux, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GallifreyanOmnishambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendol Hux has always wanted to be Emperor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emperor Hux

Against all the odds Hux survives the loss of Starkiller Base and the war that follows. He rises further through the ranks, battle hardened and scarred, with Kylo at his right hand. Years of bloody conflict pass. 

Ren has full mastery of the Force. He killed Snoke to take control of the Dark Side, only to find he didn't want it. He's fully aware that he can't control himself. He can't rule the universe; because he lacks the strategic and political mind that is necessary for that. He still needs an outside agency to control his actions and direct his power. Hux is more than happy to be that person- he's always dreamed of being emperor. 

Kylo watches Hux marry for the sake of dynasty and it kills him a little, but he knows that what they have is real. He trusts Hux to always do what's right. Soon theres a herd of little ginger children in the Hux compound and Ren becomes a figure of intense admiration for the kids. They adore their father's mysterious enforcer, they're fascinated by his scars and always demand to see more lightsaber tricks. He's uncomfortable with this but he can't say no. Especially when it's Brendol III following him around the building, declaring that he wants to be a Knight one day.

Hux convinces Kylo to let him genetically engineer some children for him as well. They end up with twins- they do run in Ren's family after all. He calls them Padmé and Anakin. He adores them, though he hardly sees them. The war is intensifying. 

The First Order has fought back most of the planets the Empire lost before the Concordance. Other planets are actually voting to join the Order in the face of the Republic's ineffective defence. They'd rather join on their own terms than risk heavy losses. Hux is a force to be reckoned with when he starts addressing the Senate directly. Claiming that he's only protecting his people from General Organa's need for revenge for the death of Solo. Insisting that the First Order is not the aggressor, that the incident on Jakku forced their hand. That Starkiller will never happen again if the Republic just leaves them in peace. 

It's all a tissue of lies and Leia is horrified to see the senators falling for it. Those who are old enough to have witnessed Palpatine's rise to power try to draw attention to the similarities, but they're dismissed as foolish and old. Just because he's First Order does not mean he's evil. Not everything can be compared to Palpatine. You're overreacting. Besides the man has a point.

Luke recognises that Hux is becoming the new Emperor and encourages Rey to go after him- kill the head and the rest monster will die. Perhaps Ben can be redeemed like Anakin. Perhaps with Rey's help he can survive in the process of freeing the universe from ultimate evil. Luke assumes a lot of things about Ben Solo, mostly they're wrong.

The Resistance bring the war to Coruscant; launching an attack on the First Order's centre of operations. Except their intelligence is bad. It's actually the private family compound. Hux and Ren aren't even in the Coruscant sector at the time. Whole blocks of civilian building are destroyed. Amongst the dead are three of Hux' children- and little Padmé. Rey is horrified at what they've done, they believed it was a military installation. They didn't know. She flees.

Not two hours later Hux is back before the Senate condemning the targeted attack on his FAMILY, the slaughter of his INNOCENT children. Brendol III stands rigid by his side, his two remaining sisters clinging to him. One of them is holding baby Anakin. Hux is practically foaming at the mouth at this point of the speech, when he turns towards General Organa herself. "And YOU General, so hell bent on revenge that you could willingly TAKE THE LIFE OF YOUR OWN GRANDCHILD." Pictures of a little lifeless body appear on every pad in the senate chamber. She looks like she's sleeping and she looks exactly like Ben did at that age.

Leia breaks. The Senate is in uproar. The Resistance is shattered. They're all too soft hearted, too easily lead and they're eating every word directly out of Brendol Hux' hand. More planets refuse the aid of the Resistance fighters, more choose to sign treaties with the stoic redheaded leader. So much suffering in his eyes, he is so brave to keep fighting for what's right in the face of such pain. 

The First Order ceases all hostilities, turning their ships and troops to work rebuilding the planets that have chosen to joined them. The remaining Republic worlds see the burgeoning economic recovery and prosperity on those turncoat worlds. One by one they're persuaded by the promise of peace, wealth and control. No need to worry about drawn out senate debates any more. No need to be concerned about other planets voting against your own best interests. 

The First Order will provide. Grand Admiral Hux knows best. 

It's two years later when Kylo Ren finds the source of the bad information that lead the Resistance in their attack on his family. It was sent from Brendol's personal terminal.

Kylo finally understands the depths of the evil to which he's tied himself. Ben Solo takes his son and goes in search of Rey. It's time to truly finish what his grandfather started.


End file.
